Impossibilities
by Aozoran
Summary: Sometimes little meetings have long term effects.


**Author's Note: XD this is a present fic ^_^ though it might seem slightly strange XDDDDDDD I tried my best with this pairing ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing XD**

**For Pellimus Prime ^^  
**

**XD I'm still alive XD just need to get back into the feeling of things^^ 333333333333**

Feel freeeeeeeee XD to talk to me ^_^

* * *

"_Optimus_." His voice breathless, their frames ground together, heated and slick with the trickles of rain that had been peppering them with cold droplets. Fingers curled against the back of the blue helm, digits sliding against the heated metal, his thumb curling up around the sensitive antenna, teasing it lightly, their mouths meeting again.

"Shhh."

Lips melted together, glossas curling and tangling, heated, wet. Skywarp's crimson optics dimmed for a moment, gasping to draw in even a little cool air into his systems, their frames sliding together, thighs damp with fluids. A gasp, wings scrapping against the stone, trembling and twitching at the sparks of pain that mingled with the pleasure that came from their mating.

"Don't leave me..."

"I won't."

"But..." Denta nipped just beneath his jaw, drawing heat upwards through the pair of them, frames tingling with the rush of sensations, helm arching back allowing more access. "The..."

"Right now, Skywarp, you are all that matters to me." A hand caught around a thigh, lifting it upwards, exposing Skywarp more to the rough thrusts, giving the seeker what he felt he wanted. There was nothing slow about this moment, they had only moments together before someone would come searching for them, someone would call out a name...

"But..."

"Trust me."

So close... They were both so close to the edge, Optimus smothering his lover's cries of pleasure with his mouth, swallowing the sounds, feeling just how deep inside his lover he had managed to go. But there was always something nagging... something that they had yet to share that he desperately wanted.

"Sir? Optimus Prime?"

Both froze in mid action, Skywarp shivering at the sound, Optimus groaning.

A flash of crimson amongst the trees, Ironhide was searching for the Prime, trying to locate their leader amongst the greenery. They couldn't risk doing more, both hurrying to part, though slender hands were clinging to the larger one, desperate to hold on to the one thing in his life that mattered more to him than the Decepticon cause. Even though they knew they couldn't keep doing this, they still did, finding moments when they could to be together, their relationship held together only by the undeniable love that ran between them, forged from moments together over so many vorns. Odd little meetings, where neither could hunt the other... hurt the other...

It was all quite impossible.

"Stay..." A hand curled even more tightly around Optimus's hand, squeezing it tightly, clinging to it and desperate not to let it go, their frames damp and still so hot from their interrupted meeting. His other hand lifted, sliding over the smooth cheekplate of the handsome face that had been hidden far too long behind the mask, a thumb swept across the corner of his lover's lips. "Please."

"I won't leave you." The words were metaphorical. A promise that their relationship would remain, no matter what would happen, they would still share these impossible moments together. Armour was straightened, the mask sliding back into place, somehow the blue and crimson mech could make himself look presentable even while his lover was trembling and wet with their mixed fluids. "Until next time."

"Aft." Skywarp pouted slightly, whimpering with the flutters of pleasure that came from the rather hot look that came his way. "You better come back."

"Promise." Blue optics glimmered brightly. "I will always come back to you, Skywarp."

* * *

A swirl of dust glittered in the breeze, the particles having been kicked up by the large tractor trailer that had passed through the silent forests of Oregon, only the distant thrum of that powerful engine and the soft crunch of tyres against gravel being the only sounds to fill the spaces between the massive pine trees. The warm sunlight brushed across heated metal, glinting red and blue, illuminating the cab and the fact that there was no one at the wheel of the brightly painted rig.

Optimus Prime had sneaked out. It sounded rather odd even to his own processors over the fact that to have any time on his own, he needed to not only escape the watchful optics of Ironhide, but he also had to find time between when people wished to see him so that his absence wouldn't be noticed. A few hours... a few hours to himself and just maybe he wouldn't have to be quite so alone for them. None of the Autobots would understand that he of all mechs was not immune to the pull of something forbidden, against the rules...

The streak of black cut through the blue skies above him like a knife, his scanners chirping madly at him, registering the presence of one of the main seeker trine, Skywarp.

_Skywarp_.

The simple thought of that name was enough to make him smile, or at least if he had been in root mode he would have been smiling behind his battle mask. Here was the reason he was fighting for a free Cybertron. The logical of it could give him a massive glitch in the processors, but this was the reason he was struggling against the forces of Megatron and the Decepticon Army, the real reason he lead the Autobots. Skywarp was his other half, the part that made his spark complete.

His brakes groaned softly as he pulled to a stop, transforming easily, his blue optics half shuttering against the brightness, his entire expression hidden behind the grey mask. He could feel him, his spark fluttering wildly within his casing, teasing him mercilessly, so close... so close...

Slender arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, a sleek frame pressing up against his back, lips touching his antenna, a glossa sliding up one and making him immediately shudder from the heated burst of pleasure that teased him. The hands stroked upwards across his chassis, following familiar trails along seams and more sensitive spots just beneath his armour plating. "You're late." The voice was soft against his audio, that clever glossa teasing him slightly, licking up and across hypersensitive metal and sensors.

"Skywarp." His own hands closed around the slender ones softly, caressing over the back of them lightly, pulling them just a little more tightly around himself.

"Who else would it be?" The Seeker laughed softly, his mood lifting, his spark beating like a drum in his chassis, both of them sharing a quiet moment. "Have you been thinking about me, Optimus?" A palm suddenly stroked against a thigh, thumb rubbing against the edge of a burning hot codpiece, tormenting it softly, loving the way those hips jerked sharply into his teasing. "_Have_ _you_?"

A low silky growl escaped the Autobot Leader, his blue optics darkening as his head turned just enough to gaze up into the crimson optics of his beloved. "You know I have."

"I wonder what they would think... if they heard you calling my name in the dark..." The offending codpiece was suddenly dropping to the warm earth, that servo sliding up along the rapidly hardening length, fingers attempting to curl around the girth, smirking when he knew he couldn't. There was definitely something to be said about his lover's anatomy, just feeling it was already having a rather wonderful effect on his own frame. "Could you imagine?"

"Tease."

"For you? Always." Slender hips rubbed up against his aft, metal sliding against metal with a delicious kind of friction. "You came back." It was the softest murmur of relief, his face nuzzling against one strong shoulder, a fingertip circling the slit in the end of that spike, smearing fluids lightly. "You always come back to me."

"I promised I would." The mask slipped back, his head stretching back slightly, just feeling the cool air on his heated faceplates.

Lips twitched upwards into a tiny smile. "A mech of his word."

"Come back with me."

"I can't."

Fingers twined about Skywarp's, squeezing them lightly, before drawing them upwards, turning them over and pressing a soft kiss against the slender wrist, nuzzling it lovingly. "I cannot stomach knowing that one of my own men might hurt you. My spark will betray me soon... I worry if I am not there..."

"You know... I can't..."

"I will convince you this time." Gripping the wrist, he was spinning the Seeker around to face him, shuddering when the hand on his spike slipped, giving him a rather hot jerk. "You do not belong with the Decepticons."

"Then who do I belong with?"

"That is obvious."

The corner of his lips twitched upwards. "I think it isn't."

"Playful."

"I'm not only a tease, but now I'm playful as well?" A hand rested against a strong hip, posing slightly, his wingtips lifting, twitching slightly, amused and clearly enjoying himself. It had taken them quite a long time to get here. Skywarp starting out shy, embarrassed... Optimus being stiff and unable to admit to what was growing between them.

That aft was swatted playfully, Skywarp however teleported before those fingers caught his rather adorable rear, laughing all the while, watching the mech turn slowly, but squeaked when strong arms suddenly captured him before he teleported again, preventing him from going without the other...

"How do you do that?"

"I can feel your spark."

Snorting, his olfactory sensor wrinkled slightly. "Feel my spark... You know how weird that sounds? Though if its you... Who knows."

"Skywarp."

"That's my designation, don't wear it out!"

"Love."

Crimson optics sparkled at that and he leaned into his companion's frame, wrapping both arms around his waist and pulling him closer and sliding both hands down over the strong back slowly, rubbing in light circles. The hard spike was pressed against a the Seeker's thigh, though Skywarp was helping to increase the pressure against it, rubbing slowly. "You win."

Optimus dipped his head slightly, glad when the Seeker stopped slouching, those beautiful wings lifting upwards, enjoying the stroke of one finger down against the edge of it. Skywarp was actually taller than himself, the lavender and black seeker more slender, but still quite strong. Too often he had heard his own men call the Seeker a 'brute', but he knew that wasn't true. "You shouldn't slouch."

"And you should admit just how much you want me to have you." Skywarp pressed forwards slightly, backing the crimson and azure mech back against a massive tree trunk. "I've let you have me... Though I have to admit I rather enjoy it when you decide to play rough with me... but you and I both know what you really want." His shyness and the slightly submissiveness had finally faded, knowing now where he stood with his lover, he was quite prepared to turn the tables on him. "Admit it."

"Sky..."

Suddenly a knee joint pressed up between Optimus Prime's thighs, abruptly applying pressure against other other's valve and the sensitive metal between valve and the base of that hot spike. His hands seized the Prime's wrists, pinning them over the other mech's head against the wood, pressing upwards, there was a hitch in his lover's intake of cool Oregon air. "I'm not going to play anymore, Optimus. You call my name... but its not because you imagine being inside me." The mech's crimson optics sparkled, amused, the playfulness turned into something darker, raw... _carnal_. "Is it?"

"You are wrong." He had always been the dominate partner, always providing the steady and solid presence, but he was tired. Blue optics were suddenly going wide as something rubbed against his valve, applying pressure to the tight entrance, rubbing slowly back and forth against it. "No. Not there..." His body protested against his own words, lubricants were already leaking out from just the lightest of touches just there.

"Then what's this?" His hand lifted, showing the other his fingers, glistening wet in the sunshine. "What's this then, Optimus?"

"I..." For once in his existence the Prime had no words to answer that question with. His antenna was being sucked again, his frame being bodily pressed against the tree.

"Admit it." It was a heated whisper against his audio, a glossa sliding against it again, trailing around the edges. "Admit it and I'll give you _exactly_ what you want."

"I..." Blue optics half shuttered, cheekplates hot, caught in a moment of embarrassment. He couldn't admit it. Optimus Prime could not admit... "I want you inside of me."

"How deep?" Skywarp couldn't help but smirk, wings lifting in pride, the tips quivering with desire.

Choking on the words, he turned his head away.

"Oh no." One finger turned his head back, those heated lips damp from his earlier actions were hovering barely inches from his own. "How deep?" The Seeker repeated softly, dipping in just enough so that he could lick that quivering lower lip. "Tell me... or you won't be rewarded."

"All the way..."

Hands were tuning Optimus to face the tree, legs spread, hands been pinned down again, warm lips teasing across the back of his nape and down the curve of spinal plating. Nipping and sucking on every wiring that he exposed, Skywarp shed his own lower armour, before a hot spike was rubbing across that slick lightly teased entrance, watching his lover arch upwards with fascination. This was the first time he had attempted to do this with his lover, attempting to take control of their relationship and provide the support his companion needed. "Let me be your strength for once."

Without preparation, much to Optimus's delight, Skywarp impaled him, a hand reaching around his body and jerked on the heated spike, smearing the fluids that had already leaked from the throbbing head. "Please..."

"You sound like me... Begging you for more... though this time... I'll _finish_."

Optimus was abruptly shrieking, his entire body shuddering and arching upwards, thrusting back into the spike that was sliding so deeply inside of his tight valve that he felt like he was being split in half, it was hard to submit, but Skywarp always had a way of getting around everything with him. "Please... AH!" The friction inside of him was delicious, the slow slide of that spike, pushing hard and deep into his valve, making him quake and tremble, fingers were clawing against the tree, leaving long marks scratched in living wood. His sweetspot was being targeted, the angle forcing him to arch upwards onto the tip of his pedes, hips trembling as his spike was being squeezed and massaged between long rather elegant fingers.

"Beg... that's it... beg for more..."

"Please... I..." He wasn't going to last too long.

But nor would Skywarp. Their bodies were scrapping together, sharing paint, both heaving with the raw heat and passion that threaded between them, binding them.

"Come." It was a heated demand against Optimus's audio, that glossa sliding around the edges, entire mouth closing around that antenna, sucking from base to tip, denta and glossa working it in a rather familiar way, reminding him of the way his lover had sucked him off before, skilled, deep... A rough thrust, grinding that spike against his sweetspot, forcing that entire length upwards inside of him. "I said _**come**_."

With a wail of his lover's name, he did come, spilling fluids over the trunk, his lover's hand and his own thighs as he felt a wave of burning heat surge upwards inside of him. His knee joints almost gave out under him, only Skywarp's strength kept them both standing, his spike being milked of every last drop of fluid before wet fingers came to his lips, smearing drops of liquid across them, Optimus licking it up and groaning.

"Look at you, sexy... filled up inside with my spike and my come..."

"Come back with me..." Optimus managed to gasp, his fingers threading through his lover's, clinging to them as he turned his head upwards and was given a deep, spark satisfying kiss.

"Maybe this time... I just might."


End file.
